Miko of the Qur'an
by SinnerStar
Summary: 1496AD, a mere 515yrs in Japan past. No, it's 1500: jewel finished, hanyou killed, well closed. The transition between one dangerous journey to the next. This time, bc of a Neo-Vampyre who in 511 years will be known as Kuran-Kaname. KanKag Drabbles.
1. You Are?

_ONE TIME Disclamer:  
><em>_I do not own "Inuyasha", and/or its rights, for if I did, it would've never finished.  
>I do not own "Vampire Knight", andor its rights, for if I did, there would have been some major plot destroying until Kagome came into the picture.  
>*shrugs* be glad I didn't own them before... If anyone feels like giving me the rights to it later ;) I wouldn't mind.<em>

_Until then, no i don't own._

* * *

><p><strong>01  / You Are...?**

"You're… you're a… no way…" she whispered in awe.

He thought her wide eyes were quite cute, but tilted his head lightly to await her next words… '_demon_' no doubt, before freaking like a squirrel on weed and red bull mixed with caffeinated vodka and booking it while screaming her pretty little head off*****.

It would be an ear piercing affair, and the chase afterwards, time wasting. That was not to say he wasn't about to enjoy the little exercise.

He'd have his excitement of the year before sparing her life by allowing her to forget he existed at all.

* * *

><p>AN: Word count, is 100! yay~

*** **not that he used those words precisely; however, seeing that we modern people would not find the same impact with the archaic equivalent, this will do.


	2. That Is what You Are

**02**** / / That Is What You Are**

They stared at each other, silent but for the night breeze and cicadas.

Moments slid by, _chirp, chirp, chirp, _as she impressed his image into her mind.

Silk chocolate hair, luxurious as fur. None of that silly, dull brown. Even without the moon's halo, he would've practically glowed.

Dark copper eyes, warm, melting. Seemingly light, before darkening until you were pulled in.

And that aura, calling, teasing; that body doing just the same. He was temptation, and he knew it. Sin.

Thing was, she knew it too. It was a base characteristic for his kind, _'vampire'_ her mind whispered.

_'Vampire'._

* * *

><p>AN: word count, 100! =D

suggestions, reviews, prompts, random guidelines, constructive criticism, ALL appreciated! yayyyy!


	3. Girls Ain't Got Nothin' On Me

I was planning to sort of slowly get into a more serious undertone in a few chapters after I finish my current first meet.

* * *

><p><strong>03  / Girls Ain't Got Nothin' On Me**

He patiently waited for the message of 'bloody–pointy–you–want–me–to–sink–them–in–you' fangs, 'amazing–pale–smooth–unblemished–I'm–prettier–than–a–girl' face, 'sparkling–alluring–smexy–drownable–you–wanna–xxx–me' eyes, and 'mystical–probing–glowing–makes–me–look–like–a–sex–god/devil' aura to hit the paralyzed miko.

After which he would be entertained by the squirrel imitation or she'd strip; or more likely, try to strip _him_. Not that he was going to allow it of course, but immortals, after the age of 168, tended to live for entertaining moments like these.

* * *

><p>AN: that's right. Bc he's smexy & he knows it XD. He's actually lots older than 168. That age is just the "adolescent" years, so them immortals start to find things getting boring.

I can tell this is going to be one Long encounter ==",  
>Is his 'older than 168' vs. her 18 cradle robbing?<p> 


	4. I Know My Myths

**04 / / I Know My Myths**

_Okay… so I have a vampire in front of me. I have blood, delicious miko delicacy that demons and vampires alike would kill for. Kill me for. In fact, I'm bleeding my guts out… gotta treat that soon. He doesn't look like he'll attack. He wants a chase? Nah, I'm too weak for that._ Thoughts rambled through her mind before random words flew out of her mouth.

"Why aren't you pushing me down and draining my life?"

Not expecting that, he bared his fangs in amused shock, "you want me to?"

"No, but vampires tend to do things like that."

* * *

><p>AN: hmmm push her down. Heck yeah she wants you to! Ignore the draining life part, please~  
>- on the other hand, I don't really know my myths. I just like to make things up &amp; attach a bit of it to realitymythical-reality.

THANK YOU **MiyukiSun**, I appreciate your understanding (definitely lessens some worries there). I will be going into a deeper feeling in the next few chapters (not too abrupt). Chapters are short since it's a drabble series (100wrd exact for drabbles). I'll definitely aim for depth! Thanks again! For your reinforcement on the title. =]

I will keep my title for now. thank yous!


	5. Deal With It

**05**** / / Deal With It**

So she had contact with vampires before. Even if they were a secretive, segregated race, he could deal with that.

No screaming or stripping. Sure, he could deal with that too… it was a tad disconcerting, but he had to get this encounter over with before she bled out. _Hmmm_.

"What now?" she took the words right out of his mouth.

"Heal yourself, miko. Then forget about me." He didn't have to tell her that he would lock this memory away, then take some of her blood while she was unconscious from his powers.

She'd have to deal with _that_.

* * *

><p>AN: fun fun. 1st encounter over.

Suggestions, reviews, prompts, random guidelines, constructive criticism, ALL appreciated!


	6. Little Freedom

**06**** / / Little Freedom**

Secret that it was, Quran-san made very enjoyable company.

They had spent many a nights speaking of power and change and knowledge.

Yet despite all they shared, they shared nothing of their titles and nothing of their precarious situations.

She was a miko, yes, but she was not bound to a hanyou, not bound to a jewel, and not bound to a time and duty not her own.

He was a vampire, yes, but he was not bound as the living script of vampyres, not bound as the pure-blood king, and not bound to fight a war for his neo-vampyre-children.

* * *

><p>AN:  
>as explained before, "script" = Qur'an = Quran = (in the future) Kuran. It's the origins of the Kuran line. ;) my interpreting style.<br>"neo-vampyre"? bc so many types of vampires out there. 'Neo' indicating it's the newer, western, ideology of vampires. 'Vampyre' to indicate the current historical setting (only used when necessary). Thus, while vampires are many a millennia old, he is the 'ancestor' of the newer type of vampires that western ideology recognizes today.


	7. Knowing

**07**** / / Knowing**

Knowledge is power.

That was an age old adage even in these early times.

So when both met another with intellect and willingness to share, so out of the norm in said era, they were interested.

They companionably discussed parts of their adventures and experiences; their views on species, war, tactics and governments; and their feelings between life and fate, duty and dreams.

So it was a rather upsetting end when she announced the success of her quest.

Because now, their companions had time, time that allowed _them_ to discover their meetings.

And because now, he knew who she was.

* * *

><p>AN: dun dun dun! It's omgawds! SHIKON NO MIKO! XD  
>aw, no snarky remarks from him for now. Would you rather this all be a bunch of humor? T.T<p> 


	8. Second

**08 / / Second**

The second time they had met it was her second time near the Vampyre Mountain, not that she had known. Her midnight walk to the river was interrupted by the person she was supposed to have forgotten.

Simple spells with little power enforcing it would not work on amazing mikos of her caliber apparently.

So the second time he had stepped out of the shadows to confront her, was the second time he would taste her blood, and try the spell. This time with more power.

It would also, unacceptably, end up being the second time his spell would fail.

* * *

><p>AN: Kagome & her aversion to being second place. And would 'Hidden Mountain of Vampyres' would equate to… HMV? XD [*HMV is a store that sells CD's DVD's etc]

HAPPY NEW YEARS to:  
><strong>EverRose808<strong> – Thank you lots! Hope the storyline (even if confusing) will continue to interest you!

&**  
>thehomicidalmaniac<strong> – It's good that you like the story =]. No offense taken, I just dislike upsetting people over religion as it is a touchy subject for some.  
>As for the KuranQur'an issue, dialects and definition-interpretation aside, pronunciation is moot the moment as the idea is that the word transformed through time, to the future era where few remember/recognize the 'importance' of the Kuran line. This idea is easily explained by the fact that changes in the colloquial are larger than changes in the written form of languages, so says many scholars. Call it author's or fiction's privilege of interpretation. ;]


	9. One

**09**** / / One**

It may have been the second time his spell failed, and the second time her blood tantalized his senses, but it was the first time he had felt so intrigued.

It also led to the first time they spoke at length and the first time she confessed to anyone about her resentment towards being second, always.

That admission was the first step to a new friendship, and her first step to healing from heartbreak.

Years later, when they met again, when she once again thought herself second to one, he would remind her that she had always been his first.

* * *

><p>AN: second? To Kikyo of course. Later? To Yuki! ;)

**EverRose808** – There'll be hints of the future sometimes since it has to tie in, but it won't be until the Kaname & his war & some more of the relationship is solidified before the future comes. I want them to have a stronger past, instead of being acquaintances when they meet again. Take it as the irony of the Kik-Inu-Kag triangle vs the Kag-Kan-Yuki one. Past vs Present. ;]


	10. Winter Wish

**10 / / Winter Wish**

She glanced around upon entering the clearing. She was early and thus alone.

Perfect.

He had been about to follow her steps when he noticed her posture and stopped to observe.

She was a winter beauty standing in the middle of the white meadow and gazing softly up at the moon. The sleeves of her thick winter Kimono danced playfully with the breeze, the beautiful silver, dark purples and blues blended gracefully with the lightly swirling flurries.

Her face and voice was so very serious as she clasped her hands in prayer.

"Would the person praying for snow – please stop."

* * *

><p>AN: Tribute to the snow that's been 'round for a couple of days. D*mn freezing out there.

**watch who you piss off **– I'm very glad you think so! & *gives candy* for letting me know you think so!


	11. Untrap

**11 / / Un-trap**

It may have been her first time encountering a real flesh and live vampire, but she was certain that was what he was. Bat youkai would not have that stupid alluring effect that mugged up her senses or those glowing eyes, seeking to entrap. She may have been awed, but she was not stupid… even if her helpless staring had suggested it.

_Whoa,_ she thought, _sexy bloodsucker messing with my brain and hormones_.

She hadn't realized it then, but his appearance had motivated her to acknowledge that Inuyasha would never release Kikyo, and thus would never do right by Kagome.

* * *

><p>AN: Kagome was trapped in Inuyasha's desire to have both mikos… or at least his need to stop all Kagome's suitor options while always placing her second to Kikyo. How depressing.

**EvilOverlordofDarkness **– I am late T.T BUT! I did come up with several chapters to distract you from that =D


	12. Linger

**12 / / Linger**

"Kagome…" the slayer could not help but stare sadly her sister.

Said girl relaxed against the tree behind her, "I'm alright Sango," still staring at the direction of the circling shinidamachuu.

'Are you really?' Sango wanted to ask aloud, but ended up only asking through her eyes.

Kagome smiled a sincere smile, "I really am … it does a blow to my ego to be passed over for a dead woman – not even an ever-perfect memory of one, but an actual walking dead one – but I am not hurting.

Naraku is dead, and _he_… _he_ only lingers for the jewel."

* * *

><p>AN: Kagome lingers on his love (implicit), Inuyasha lingers for the jewel (explicit). =D  
>The dead (Kikyo) lingers around them; the shinidamachuu linger around her (Kikyo); Sango lingers on her sadness for Kagome.<p>

*shinidamachuu – soul collectors


	13. BiPolar

**1****3 / / Bi-polar**

"Do I get to know the name of the one who wishes to erase my memory again?" she asked lightly.

"I suppose so, since you plan to stay around."

She waited for his name.

"Quran."

"Short," she would've liked a first name with that, "but it'll do."

Silence and more staring; she was getting a tad annoyed at that. It didn't even seem like he blinked… maybe he didn't?

"Right, then I shall be leaving. Good night Quran-san." She rose to go.

"Wait, miko."

Needless to say, he was shocked when she turned back to him, eyes blazing in anger.

* * *

><p>AN: Nu-uh, don't call little kags anything but her name.


	14. Rose, by another name?

**14 / / Rose, by another name?**

"You know my name, correct?" she asked in a calm voice.

He warily gave a short nod.

"Then you will know I am not anything _less_," she impressed upon the importance, "than _Kagome._"

He suppressed a delicious shiver at her flaring powers, "I did not mean to offend. However, 'miko' is your title."

"Just as wench or bitch?" she returned. "I am not just miko, confined by their characteristics or ideals. I am Kagome_._"

That was true. She was not like any miko he had ever met. Or creature.

"My apologies, _Kagome._"

It was her turn to repress a shudder.

* * *

><p>AN: He bypassed calling her Higurashi right into the personal Kagome! She would've insisted on it anyway. & he knew her name from… the previous encounter where drank her blood. =="

ALSO, if any1 has any ideas for this story, PLEASE suggest it. =]


	15. Cradle Robbing

**15 / / Cradle Robbing**

"So," he wanted to ascertain her meaning, "this isn't cradle robbing because I don't _look_ like an old man?" Insert incredulous tone.

She thought about all the demons she had met and befriended. Little Shippo was technically her grandfather. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru could be her great-grandfathers… several times over!  
>"… yes, only if you look it."<p>

"Really," he leaned forward, a lurid look in his eyes.

She backpedalled, "or if you act it!"

He sat back, "hmmm."

"I think," she continued, "it has to do with the mental maturity of said cradle robber."

"You just may be right," he agreed.

* * *

><p>AN: Lol, it must be her short school girl skirts that make guys act like old men… or hormonal teenage boys?... if it's all mental maturity, would she be cradle robbing if she were with Inuyasha? XD


End file.
